Miscalculation
by Zynali
Summary: It was generally a good idea to be careful when hunting on unfamiliar territory, but when was Damon Salvatore ever careful? Damon/Mason obviously AU. Slash, other warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is going to be a short little story, probably between two and four chapters. It is somewhat AU and takes place before the beginning of season 1, when Damon is at loose ends waiting to someday free Katherine from the tomb. While partying, feeding, and generally enjoying himself in Santa Cruz, California, Damon runs into werewolf Mason. In this story, Mason triggered the werewolf curse on his own, without ever meeting Katherine, and he and Damon have no idea of the Mystic Falls connection that they share._**  
**

**Warning: **_This story contains drug use and rough sexual activity (mostly male/male) with somewhat dubious consent. If that offends you or if you're underage, you should probably stop reading now.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _The Vampire Diaries _or any of the characters. This is just for fun._

**Chapter 1**

Damon palmed the woman's very generously sized breasts under her torn shirt, teasing at hard nipples as he thrust inside her. She moaned his name, and Damon grinned as felt his fangs descend. He sliced into her neck just as she came, and compelled as she was, the only note in her scream was one of pleasure. Damon groaned at the taste of fresh blood and something else. His victim had been high as a kite, and Damon was about to find out what she was on. Nothing like an intravenous dose of some of the best drugs in the city to make even a vampire feel the effects, at least for a little while. He had known that party was going to be a gold mine.

Damon pulled away when he had drunk his fill and licked the blood from the two neat wounds on the woman's neck. What was her name again? Oh well, it hardly mattered. Blue eyes captured the woman's dazed eyes. "We had sex, nothing else," Damon compelled her. "It was awesome, but you know it's not going to happen again. Now go home and keep your neck covered."

The woman nodded. "I have a scarf," she said robotically.

"Good girl." Damon slapped her on the ass as she moved slowly away. He watched her go, enjoying her shapely backside, before zipping his own pants back up. He didn't bother to button his shirt.

Damon staggered a little and caught himself on a wall as he came out of the alley a moment later. Fuck, his victim was on some serious shit. Mix her blood with the substances Damon had consumed earlier at the party, and his world was spinning right now. The street in front of him was a kaleidoscope of colors, and the brick wall under his hand felt amazing. He rubbed at it in wonder as the drugs further enhanced his vampire senses.

Damon heard a man's voice call his name, and he forced his eyes to focus on the figure approaching him. The man had a powerful, muscular body, dark hair, and a handsome, open face. He found the name with difficulty in his addled brain. Mason, one of the locals and supposedly a surfer, which Damon found hilarious. He had met the guy perhaps two or three days ago. "Damon," Mason repeated. "Hey, man. You okay?" He walked right up to Damon and put his hand on Damon's arm. Damon's skin buzzed at the contact.

"I'm awesome," Damon slurred. He was seriously fucked up right now, and it was indeed awesome. You had to love getting high just from a meal.

"I just got some great shit, man. You wanna come have a smoke with me?" Mason gave him a big smile. That smile, like his face, was open and guileless. An easy mark.

"Sure," Damon agreed. His current buzz wouldn't last long – a downside of a vampire's metabolism – and Damon wasn't ready for the day's fun to be over. He followed Mason down the street to a big, run-down house. It was home to a number of the fun-loving locals that Damon had been hanging out with, and he had met Mason at a party there. In fact, he had met his prey from earlier there, too. Prime hunting grounds – lots of hot, young people drinking, doing drugs, and hooking up right and left. It was the kind of place where Damon could hang out for a few weeks until he got bored and moved on. That was his life – an endless party, going from one town and one crowd to another, letting the years roll by without leaving a mark. One lie after another, but who was counting his lies or his victims? He knew for a fact that no one in this world cared.

Inside, Damon flopped down on the couch. He stared at a beam of afternoon sun playing over the leaves of a plant. He reached out his hand into the sunlight, feeling the warmth on his skin and watching the light glint off the silver and lapis lazuli of his ring. He was distracted from the light only when Mason dropped onto the couch beside him and passed him a joint. Damon took a puff and grinned. It was good stuff, and he could feel his body relaxing even further as he breathed in the smoke.

They passed the joint back and forth in companionable silence for a few minutes. Damon noticed the way Mason's eyes were roaming over his bare chest. The other man had gradually scooted closer to him on the couch, and Damon suppressed a grin. Hell, yeah, he thought. If dinner was the soft curves of the girl earlier, then Mason and his strong, muscular body would make the perfect dessert. Damon Salvatore didn't bottom for anyone, but he loved upsetting the expectations of the big powerful guys like Mason. Let them think they had the upper hand, get them riled up and ready, and then show them who was really in control. He moistened his lips and parted them slightly just as Mason's gaze landed on his mouth. One come-hither look and smile and Mason's mouth was on his. The other man kissed aggressively, already the opposite of the girl's tentative explorations, and Damon kissed him hard right back, two mouths battling for supremacy. Big rough hands had taken advantage of Damon's open shirt in no time, and Damon couldn't help but moan at the sensation of Mason's hands on his body. His skin was highly sensitized from the mix of drugs in his system, and every touch left a trail of fire in its wake. Mason smelled good, too, very masculine with a touch of salty ocean smell.

Mason pulled back for a moment, looking at Damon, and Damon could guess what he saw. Blown-out pupils under heavy eyelids, swollen lips, pants tented in readiness – in other words, totally fuckable and irresistible. Sure enough, Mason's mouth was back on his in no time, and Damon felt the man's hand grope down to find his crotch. Fuck, yeah. Anyone, anytime, anywhere. Being a vampire was awesome. "You want to get out of here?" Mason murmured. "My room's in back."

Damon just nodded, and Mason immediately tugged him to his feet. Damon followed him down a narrow hallway past several closed doors before Mason pushed one open. Damon was already missing those hands, and he happily let Mason slam him against the wall as the door shut behind them. Mason paused only long enough to pull his own t-shirt over his head and shove Damon's already half-off shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders. Damon gleefully ran his own hands over Mason's smooth, muscular body. He might have to rethink his opinion of surfing if it led to this kind of body. A few more moments of kissing, and then Mason dropped his hands to Damon's fly. He fumbled briefly, but finally he was shoving Damon's pants down over his hips. Damon wriggled to help him – he liked his jeans tight, after all. If you had it, you might as well flaunt it.

"No underwear?" Mason murmured, voice low and deep.

Damon smirked and shrugged. "Just gets in the way."

"We wouldn't want that," Mason agreed, sounding amused again. His lips reclaimed Damon's again, and he flipped them around, keeping their bodies locked together. Damon stepped out of his pants and let Mason push him backwards toward the bed. His body was still on fire everywhere the other man touched him. This was a very, very good idea, he decided.

Mason shoved Damon down on the bed, and Damon went with it, flopping on his back. Let Mason think he was in control for a few more minutes, he thought, before he showed the other man how this was really going to go. Mason didn't join him immediately, however, and Damon pouted slightly in protest. He didn't understand why Mason was just standing there, eyeing him hungrily. "What are you doing?" Damon whined, his still-drugged mind confused at the pause in their activities.

Mason smiled at him. "Patience," he said teasingly. "I'm just going to put some music on and light some incense."

Damon frowned. "Don't need that," he said, the words slightly slurred. Did Mason think he was a girl or something? The faster they got on with this, the better.

Mason's grin widened. "What can I say? I'm an old-fashioned guy."

Despite his complaints, Damon was feeling too relaxed to move, so he lay there as Mason dimmed the lights and put on a jazz record, then moved around the room apparently lighting several bundles of incense. Finally he was back by the bed, and Damon watched appreciatively as Mason stripped off the last of his clothes. Whatever his flaws, like an obsession with atmosphere, the man was hot. Very nice muscles, and big elsewhere, too. Damon smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

The scent of the incense filling the room tugged briefly at Damon's memory, but he was distracted as Mason dropped down beside him on the bed and immediately moved on top of Damon. Okay, not quite what Damon had in mind, but he went with it as the other man's mouth attacked his and their cocks rubbed against each other. Moments later, Mason's big hand closed around Damon's engorged cock, and Damon bucked up into him with a curse.

Mason began to kiss his way down Damon's body then, his tongue teasing the hard muscle of Damon's pectorals. Damon let out a strangled little cry as the other man bit down on his nipple, and he felt Mason chuckle at that. Damon would have complained, but the hand stroking on the cock and the tongue now teasing his other nipple kept his attention. He gave a low whine of protest as the hand disappeared, but a second later Mason was swiping his warm, wet tongue along Damon's length. "Fuck, Mason," Damon gasped. He was vaguely aware that this still wasn't going according to plan, but the man was good with his mouth. Damon gave himself over to the pleasure of strong hands holding his hips in place and a warm mouth exploring him. With the drugs still making his head spin, Damon was all nerve endings on fire with pleasure, and Mason was taking his time, taking Damon to the brink and then pulling back until Damon was shaking with frustration. He had to bite down on his tongue more than once to keep from begging for release, but Damon Salvatore never begged. He didn't last long when Mason finally took him fully into his mouth, and he came with a loud cry, hips thrusting against big hands that pressed him down on the bed.

Damon relaxed into the bed with a sigh, muscles liquid. He was very glad he was a vampire, and he would be recovered in no time. Mason wouldn't know what hit him, he thought with a smirk. And after that blowjob, the man deserved a good fucking as a reward.

Mason had settled beside Damon, watching him intently, and after a moment, he moved in for another kiss. Damon obliged, enjoying the taste of himself in Mason's mouth. His body still felt languid as Mason moved back on top of him again, his own erection prominent between them. It was definitely time, Damon thought, to rewrite the script here. He started to move to flip their positions, and to his shock, Mason easily held him in place. He dragged Damon's arms up and pinned his hands above his head, straddling the smaller man. Damon struggled, but Mason controlled him with a small grunt. Damon glared at the man, confused. It shouldn't matter how big the other man's muscles were. Damon was a vampire – why the fuck couldn't he overpower Mason? Why did he feel like all the strength had fled from his body? He wriggled, hating the feeling of helplessness and the amused smile on the other man's face.

"You're cute when you're mad," Mason said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_And here's the next installment. Sorry it took a little longer than I intended. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! _

**Chapter 2**

"_You're cute when you're mad," Mason said._

Damon growled, a low animalistic sound, and struggled harder at those words. For a moment his hands were free, but a second later, a bewildered Damon found himself on his stomach with Mason again pinning his hands and sitting over him. Damon felt the other man's hard cock against his backside, and he struggled again. No, oh no. This was not happening.

Mason held Damon down easily, and he knelt and nuzzled at Damon's ear before whispering, "I know what you are. I can smell it, and I don't like you hunting on my territory." He paused before adding teasingly, "Don't you just love the scent of vervain?"

"The incense," Damon muttered as he finally put two and two together. That was why he had no strength in his body. "Who are you?" he added suspiciously as another attempt to dislodge the other man failed. Weak as he felt, he was still certain that Mason was stronger than any human he had ever encountered. He wasn't a vampire or the vervain would affect him too, so what was he?

Apparently annoyed at Damon's struggles, Mason locked his fingers in Damon's thick hair and jerked his head up with painful force. Damon stifled a moan at the rough handling. His whole body burned with sensations he couldn't control. He had to get out of this, turn the tables somehow, he thought desperately.

"This is my territory that you've been feeding in," Mason repeated as he twisted Damon to bare the vampire's neck. Damon's stomach turned at the position of helpless submission that he found himself in, and he wasn't sure if it was dread or desire that pooled in his gut. Or both. "Just be glad it's not the full moon," the other man added as Damon thought, _What the fuck?_

"I thought about just killing you," Mason continued. "I still could. It would be damned easy right now." Damon felt a shudder pass through him at the realization that Mason was right. "But I know your reputation, and I thought this might be more fun. It looks like I was right." His voice was directly in Damon's ear again as he added, "I'm going to make you my bitch."

This time Damon was afraid that he was trembling as much with anticipation as with fear and anger. He didn't let anyone dominate him, not since Katherine. He was determined that he would never be the same man – the same _boy_ – whom Katherine had controlled so easily, had made feel those things. No, when he freed Katherine from the tomb, he would show her he was entirely different now as a vampire, and she would fall for him, really and truly this time. He didn't submit to anyone, not any more.

Except he was still pinned under Mason on the bed, and the other man was nuzzling at his neck now, teasing a spot that shot a lightning bolt of desire through Damon. Without warning, dull human teeth tore into Damon's skin. This wasn't a love bite, this was a predator claiming his prey, and Damon was the prey. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he moaned loudly, then hated himself for his body's betrayal. Mason wasn't a vampire, after all, and he didn't drink Damon's blood. But his tongue did trace along Damon's neck as he licked away the blood, and the sensation of having his blood tasted went straight to Damon's groin. Damon could feel the messy wound on his neck healing sluggishly, the vervain that pervaded the room affecting Damon's healing just as it had stolen his body's strength, and Damon knew that he had been outsmarted and overpowered. He felt the tip of Mason's tongue trace along his neck one more time before the other man sat up, still straddling the vampire. Damon winced at the low whine of submission that came from his own throat.

Damon was trembling wildly now, and Mason slid down his body with a pleased little chuckle. His big hands traced possessively down Damon's back and over the curve of his ass to his thighs. Another moan slipped from Damon's lips as the sensation lit his skin on fire. Mason had already brought him to climax once, and his body wanted more. "On your knees," Mason ordered.

Damon obeyed shakily, getting his knees under him and pressing his ass up into the air. "Please," he muttered before he could stop himself, not sure whether he was begging Mason not to do this or to take him immediately.

Warm hands roamed tantalizingly over Damon's bare ass, and then Mason finally inserted a finger. Damon bit down on his cry at the sharp pain. He felt another wave of panic. He remembered how big Mason was, and there was no way he wanted that thing inside of him, but he didn't seem to have any ability to resist. Mason inserted a second finger, probing and scissoring. Damon closed his eyes, then gasped as one of Mason's fingers brushed a spot inside of him that brought a wave of pleasure unlike anything Damon had felt. He wanted more, and he pushed back involuntarily against Mason's hand. The man had the audacity to laugh. "Told you this was going to be fun," he said, and Damon remembered that he didn't like the guy. But fuck if this didn't feel amazing.

Mason added a third finger, and Damon's whine was all pleasure this time. Then suddenly he was empty, and he felt bereft for just a moment until something wet probed at his entrance. "Relax," Mason told him, and Damon tried to obey.

Mason pushed into him, slow and steady, and Damon gasped again at the pain. "Ah, fuck," he groaned. It hurt, but it also felt amazing as Mason filled him, rolling his hips slowly to let Damon adjust and hitting that spot again. "Fuck, Mason." The mix of pain, pleasure, humiliation was like nothing Damon had felt in a hundred years. Mason began to thrust hard, slamming into the smaller man over and over again with force that went far beyond what a human could exert – or take. But Damon could take it, and every thrust sent waves of pleasure rolling through his body. Decades of being in control, decades of being careful – at least a little – slipped away as Damon lost himself in sensation multiplied a hundredfold.

Damon gave himself over to the pleasure, sloppy and helpless with it. Mason shifted their positions more than once, moving Damon like a marionette and finding a new angle that only drew another moan or cry from Damon. Just when he didn't know how much more even he could handle, Mason jerked him up and reached around to grasp Damon's own erection in his big hand. He began to rub Damon in time with his thrusts, and his voice was back in Damon's ear. "Scream my name as you come," he said roughly.

Obedient, Damon came with a loud cry, spilling over his stomach and Mason's hand. Mason's teeth dug into Damon's neck again at that moment, and Damon had never felt so fully possessed in his life, completely at Mason's mercy. A second later, Mason came hard, warm liquid pumping into Damon in yet another act of claiming the vampire as his.

They both crashed down onto the bed. Mason landed on top of Damon, and Damon just lay there under him, powerless and gasping for air. After a moment, Mason pulled out of him, and Damon felt horribly empty. Another small sound escaped his throat, and he felt Mason chuckle breathlessly. Damon felt utterly debauched, his body so wrung out and weak that he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. The bed was soft under him, and Mason's powerful body still rested against his. He decided he didn't need to move.

After a long moment of resting there, Damon felt teeth scrape his neck again, then Mason's hot breath on his ear. He shivered helplessly. "Leave," the wolf whispered, voice rough. "This was your only warning. If I ever see you again, I'll assume you want this to happen many more times."

He flipped Damon over then and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle post-coital kiss. Mason's body pressed down on Damon's and his mouth plundered the vampire's, a predator staking his claim. Damon could only lie there and take it, and he moaned as he felt desire bunch in his stomach. Mason nibbled at his lower lip one last time before pulling away. "I wouldn't mind that," the wolf said. Damon struggled to remember what the other man had been saying over the way his body still buzzed with desire. Mason stood up and smiled that sinister smile, his eyes raking over Damon's naked form spread out beneath him. "You can be my bitch anytime."

Damon watched silently as Mason dressed quickly and slipped out. He sprawled there, stunned, his body desperately weak from the vervain still filling the room and the aftermath of his best orgasms in decades. Maybe ever. Cum leaked from his ass as he struggled to get his bearings. What the fuck had just happened to him?

He wanted to move now, to crawl to his clothes and out of there, but the vervain in the air was only getting thicker. His body wouldn't obey him, and Damon could only shiver on the bed, unable to get his muscles to function. Finally, he passed out.


End file.
